MARY MARSHALL STORY
by castlerocks10
Summary: STARTS IN NEW YORK ENDS UP IN NEW MEXICO


Sammy is in class

Alright class now this is an extra credit assignment write a story about what you did over your summer break.

Miss

Yes sammy

Can I do mine on different sides of law inforcement

She chuckles

Sure sammy you may

Thanks

The bell rings

Hey sammy

Hey man

Are you really going to that assignment

Yes extra credit is good for you

Not really

Yeah

How

Lets say you get a bad grade on a test ok

Ok

So the teachers see that you have some extra credit so she adds to your total grade then when progress reports come out your grade looks better than exactly is see my point

No

I tried

Outside

Hey sammy

Danny

Later john

See ya

So how was your last day

Boring

What going on at the lab

Were not going to the lab

Why not

The lab exploded

What

Yeah

How

Inside the drug we collected from the scene were timed bombs so now we cant work so im taking you to stella place

Ok

We pull up

Danny knocks

I have a key

Its polite

Stella answers

Hey sammy

Thanks danny

No problem

Later on that day

Sammy was packing her suitcase

Where you going this time

Albuquerque

Why

My story for Miss Lang's is different side of laws of Enforcement I have CSI, FBI, police department all I need is witness protection

That in Albuquerque

Yeah

Be careful call me when you get there

You and mac have fun while im gone ok

Very funny

Just teasing

Bye bye

The next day

Sammy walks into the witness protection

Hi can I help you

Yes im here to see a marshall mann

Ok I call him and he'll be right with you

Ok

Marshall

Yes

Thanks

I'll be right back

He walks down to the lobby

Sammy cowboy

Yes sir

Don't call me sir make me feel old

Marshall mann you can call me marshall

Sammy

Come with me

They go up the elevator

Hey guys

Whose the kid

Im not a kid im 17

Still a kid

Remember mary

Oh yeah your that kid with the story on different sides of law inforcement

Yeah

Marshalls we have a witness

Come on

Mary usually does the meetings

Oh ok

So you come from new York

Yeah

Cool

Big apple

Yeah

Cool

So what grade are you in

I'll be a senior next year

Really

Yeah

So after the meeting

What now

Now we go have pie

I love pie

Lets go

Hey mary we have pie marshall told me pie makes you happy

Yeah it does

So sammy where you from

New York

Cool

Have any parents

I live with my god father mac

Where's your mom

Killed in a car crash

Sorry

Dad

Don't know him

Oh sorry

Its no big deal doing just fine

Cool

Later on well I will see ladies tomorrow

Bye

Bye

She smiles

What was that

What was what

That

That?

Yes that

When marshall left you got all red and then looked down at your pie

What's up

Nothing

Fine

Let you in on a secret I saw whatever that was oh and he likes more than a partner and friend just to clue you in

I knew that

Really

You ready

Yeah

They walk out and drive to mary's house

Here we are

Cool house

They walk in

Hello

Hey mary

Raph not now

Yes now

They walk out of the room

Oh where are my manners im sammy I flew in from new York im doing a story on different sides of law enforcement.

Oh ok

Raph I told were done I've moved on

Well I haven't

Well to bad for you

Then marshall comes up to the door

Marshall

Hi miss shanon is mary home

Yes come on in

Thanks

Raph get out of my house

No I want to talk with you

Hey buddy she said she doesn't want to talk

Who are you her protector

Im her partner leave or I'll make you leave in hand cuffs

I'll see you later mary

He walks out

You okay mary

Thanks marshall

Marshall walks over to her

You sure

Yeah thanks for coming at the right time

No problem come here

He hugs her she starts to sob

Hey hey its ok your okay im here

She pulls back he wipes her tears with his thumb

He smiles at her she smiles back

Thanks

No problem

I should go

No can you stay with me

Where would I sleep sammy has the couch and the ladies have their rooms

You can stay in my room with me

Really

Yeah

Are you sure

Marshall I known you for 3 years I trust you

Ok

So marshall and mary walk back to the bedroom and sammy gets comfy on the couch the ladies go to their rooms for the night

Inside mary's room marshall gets comfy on one side of her bed then mary climbs in on the other side she snuggles with marshall he wraps his arm around her waist

Marsh…i

Sssh sleep time

Ok

The next morning they wake up together in each other arms

That morning marys mom walks in and see's them

Brandi come here

What is it

Look at your sister look how happy she is

Yeah

Sammy walks down the hallway rubbing her eyes and yawning

Morning ladies

Sammy do you have your camera on you

No I'll go get it

Thanks

1 minute later

Here I'll take a picture

She zooms in and snaps the picture

Ladies lets leave them alone I got something to show both of you check it

They walk away from the room

Now with my camera I can hook it up to my laptop and print out the picture all I need are frames and the job is done

Cool

How many?

I think one for marys desk one for marshall's desk and one for her room and one for his place

Ok so four

Yeah

I'll go and get the frames

No I will you stay here in case they wake up

Ok

20 minutes later they wake up and marshall smiles down at her brandi grabs sammy's camera and sneeks into mary's room mary looks up at marshall

Morning

Morning

He leans down toward her then he kisses her right on lips brandi snaps a picture of them walked out just in time sammy walks in the front door

Hey sammy I got the money shot

Money shot

Brandi shows her the picture

Oh nice shot

What are we talking about

Nothing

Ok you say so mary im gonna get going I'll see you at work

Ok

Bye ladies

Bye marshall

See ya sammy

See ya

Why are you guys looking at me like that

Why don't you answer that question for us

Brandi pushes the photo toward mary

What about that

She smiles

And this one

She shows mary the picture of marshall and mary kissing

How did you get this

Brandi took the picture of you guys from the door way

You ready sammy

Yeah

Thanks miss Shannon

No problem sammy

Sammy grabs her camera and a frame for marshal and they left the house

Sammy do you always do this

Do what

Take pictures of people why they are having a romantic moment

Yeah always I do it to my friend mac and his best friend stella me and his team know that he and stella should be together and they know it to but they wont make a move so I take a picture of them to try to get them to be together like you and marshall

What

Yeah you guys have worked together for 3 years last night you two slept in the same bed and then you two kiss this morning

Were here

She gets out of the car and walks toward the building

MARY

WE'LL TALK LATER

NO NOW

Sammy shut the doors and runs into the building

MARY

No sammy not now

What not now

Hey marshal got something for ya

Really

Yeah

Here you go

Thanks

he looks at the pictures and smiles

hey what that

pictures

oh from this morning

yeah

I think sammy left some for you on your desk over there

Very funny sammy

Well guys its been fun guys thanks for putting up with me

Its was fun

No problem

Sammy gets on the plane and flies home to new York and that fall sammy went to school the first day turned in her paper two weeks later she gets it back

100% nice job sammy

Yeah miss you wouldn't beilive the stuff I went through to make my paper special

Really

You really don't want to know

Ok I believe you

Hey john

So how was your trip

Good

Good

Sammy shuts her locker and they walk outside to the car

Hey sam I think mac is here

That's a first normally its danny or stella or another member of the team

See ya

See ya

Mac this is a surprise I was expecting stella or danny or another member of the team

Oh ok I was around and I saw the time so I figured I come get you

Oh ok

So how did you do on your paper?

Good 100%

That's great sammy

The end


End file.
